Harry Potter and the Year of Hell
by Kei Ikari
Summary: First Harry Potter fic I ever wrote, hope y’all enjoy it. No flames, rating just to be safe and the usual disclaimer. Everything in order? Good, now start reading.
1. Default Chapter

Harry Potter and the Year of Hell

Number 4 Privet Drive looked the same as any house you would see in Little Whinging, small, clean and respectable, nothing out of the ordinary, until you stepped into the living room. "Boy what have I told you about that ruddy owl?" Vernon yelled at Harry, who was sitting at the table in front of him calmly drinking a glass of water. When Vernon was quiet Harry looked up, "I don't really care what you told me about Hedwig. Nothing you say matters to me anymore." With that Harry stood up and walked out of the room. A moment later the family heard the front door open then slam closed again.

Harry stormed his way around town, making sure people saw him, trying to get the attention of as many people as he could, hoping that some of them might be Death Eaters. His luck held out and he eventually saw one disapparate from view. Smiling he sat down on a bench to await the next signal that Death Eaters were trying to get him.

Harry didn't have to wait long he soon saw the Death Eater reappear down an Alley in his dark hooded robes. Harry grinned and casually made his way towards the alley. Making sure no one was watching Harry slipped into the darkness and slid his wand out of the home made sheath he kept under his jumper sleeve. Stepping into te middle of the alley he grinned and whispered, "For Sirius." Then he raised his voice and said, "Come on out I know you're there." There was a swishing sound and four Death Eaters stepped out of the shadows. Harry grinned, "Four on one, huh my kinda odds." The Death Eaters chuckled and all four raised their wands simultaneulsy, "AVADA KEDAVERA!" They yelled. Harry sighed and stepped back, causing all four spells to hit each other and cancels themselves out. Harry then stepped forward and without raising his wand, proceded to bash the living C&# out of the Death Eaters in a way that would have made Dudley quake in fear. When Harry was done all four lay at his feet, bleeding and broken. Just as Harry was about to walk away, nine Aurers Apparated in a circle surrounding him and the Death Eaters, "Great, now the cavalry arrives, an eternity too late." The Aurers looked at their feet for a moment before one raised his head and spoke, "We're sorry Mr Potter but we had to gather the nessesary numbers in case there were more waiting to ambush us after we arrived." Harry snorted and walked away saying, "Don't worry, all I did was punch and kick them, I didn't use magic so don't bother telling me I broke the law." And with that Harry walked away.

Later at the Dursleys Harry was faced with the one thing more terrifying than Lord Voldemort: Washing Vernon's socks. Harry grimaced as he attempted to scrub the bubblegum out of the heel, Vernon had never even told him how it got there! Harry scrubbed and scrubbed until his arm was sore and, after almost an hour all the bubblegum was gone. Harry let out a sigh of relief and headed to his room only to be cut short by his scar giving a majorly painful sending him to the floor. After a moment the pain stopped but not before Harry was able to tell what Voldemort was feeling, sadness. Harry raced to his room and slammed the door before grabbing a roll of parchment and began to write furiously:

_Dear Prof. Dumbledore,_

_This afternoon I faced four Death Eaters without my wand, I emerged victorius and unscathed, however when I went home, I was walking up to my room when my scar hurt more than it ever has. Voldemort was feeling sadness, sadness at a level he has not felt since he was at Hogwarts. I don't know if you can use this information but I still feel the need to inform you as it may be important. _

_Sincerely Harry Potter_

Harry put his quill down and looked over at Hedwig, "Hedwig, wouldyou take this to Dumbledore for me?" Hedwig looked at the letter and gave a small hoot, before flying over and letting Harry attach the letter and fly away. Harry watched the owl fly away and sighed, wishing he could just fly away from Privet Drive, maybe even Hogwarts. Harry was about to lasy down for bed when he saw red sparks in the sky, Harry immediately knew that they were wand sparks. Harry grabbed his wand rushed downstairs, ignoring his uncles indignant, "What's wrong boy?" Harry stepped down to the road and raised his wand looking left and right to see if thee was anyone around before rushing away to the location of the sparks.

Harry emerged from the suburbs in an old run down park. Walking slowly with his wand at his side Harry lookd for any signs of the people who launched the sparks. Harry saw movement out of the corner of his eye but the moment he aimed his wand the movement was gone. Harry turned to face the way he was going and was horrified to find himself face-to-face with Lord Voldemort. Harry cried out and stepped back. Voldemort laughed and raised his wand, "Harry, my young friend, nothing personal. Crucio!" Harry felt the spell hit him and the pain but paid it no heed, he had suffered worse. Harry smirked at the fear in Voldemort's eyes and asked, "What's wrong Tom? Scared, you seemed sad this morning." Voldemort's eyes widened and he barked at his Death Eaters for help. Harry felt four more spells hit him and the pain intensify until it was too much for him. Harry fainted.

Ron and Hermione wandered all across the Hogwarts Express looking for Harry. Hermione turned to Ron and asked, "He did get on the train didn't he?" Ron nodded, "I saw him with those muggles he lives with. He didn't say anything he just nodded at them and walked through the barrier, I tried to call out to him but he went through before I could. I followed and I saw him step onto the train, then you came up to me." Hermione nodded and they continued looking for their friend.

Harry sat in the first cimpartment, right behind the engine. He knew that no one would bother him here, it was the only compartment that you could here the train without the sound being lessened with dampening spells. Harry smiled then frowned as he remembered what had happened after he passed out before Voldemort.

FLASHBACK

_Harry opened his eyes and found himself face to face with a rotting carcass floating by magic in front of him. Voldemort stepped into view and ginned, Harry tried to speak but found that his throat was hurting more than his scar ever had. Harry cringed as Voldemort laughed and raised his hand to Harry's throat saying, "You'll never beat me Harry, especially without your vocal chords." Harry was shaocked as Death Eaters came up and untied him then carried him away._

_Harry had arrived back at the Dursley's to find them all under the Impedimeta Curse. For the rest of the holidays a mute Harry had to follow orders from Voldemort through his uncles mouth. They'd finally been released so they could take Harry to Platform 9 and ¾. Harry had ignored everyone around him and headed straight for this cabin._

END FLASHBACK

Ron and Hermione looked into the final cabin and saw someone in an old hooded cloak bent down over a cup o steaming chocolate. Hermione stepped forward, "Excuse me do you know where Harry Potter is?" The person made a distingishble shake of their head and took a sip of the chocolate. Hermione sighed, "Would it be alright if we sat in here, all the other cabins are full?" This time a nod. Hermione smiled and sat down, noticing that the student pulled their hood down further, Hermione sighed as Ron stared at the person a moment longer then sat down next to her. After looking at the strange figure, (Harry duh) Ron said, "You ever met Harry Potter?" Harry shook his head a sad smile on his face. After a while the lunch trolley comes past pushed by the little old witch. Harry smiled and stood up to by some food not realizing that Ron had stood as well. Ron pretended to trip over and knocked the hood from Harry's head. Everyone just stared at Harry before Hermione cried out and lunged at harry to hug him. Harry raised his hands and pushed her back shaking his head at her look. Harry stepped up to the lady and began to point at different sweets while she added up the prices. When he was done Harry paid for everything and sat back down, throwing the food at his friends and motioning for them to eat. When they had all started on something Harry lifted his hood back up and covered his face with shadow. Ron and Hermione looked at him strangely before Hermione moved forward and pulled the hood back down, "Why wont you talk to us Harry?" Harry looked up at her and lifted his V shaped scar Voldemort had left. Hermione gasped and Ron went white as a sheet, "Harry you have to tell Dumbledore." Harry nodded and pulled out a quill and some parchment,

Voldemort was controlling my aunt, uncle and cousin.

Ron and Hermione read what he wrote and gasped, "Harry how awful!" Harry shrugged and wrote something beneath his last message.

It was that or he killed them.

Both of them gasped then Hermione asked, "What about your throat?" Harry shrugged and wrote:

Voldemort stole my voice.

For the rest of the trip Harry wrote answers to the Ron and Hermione's questions, eventually Hermione asked the one Both she and Ron had dreaded, "Harry? How are you dealing with Sirius' death?" Harry jerked and almost fell off his chair then straightened and wrote.

I'm fine, I just want to deal with it one my own.

Hermione nodded but Ron spoke up, "Harry, years and years ago one of Bill's friends died, Bill tried to deal with it himself but ended up hurting himself more. I guess I'm just telling you this so that you know that if you change your mind _I _at least will always be willing to help." Harry smiled and nodded then reached into his backpack and pulled out a book. Hermione leaned forward to read the title, "Sign language for beginners." Harry nodded and grinned then in a flurry began to whisk his hands about making hundreds of tiny little movements. Hermione let out a laugh as Harry tried to communicate with them without his quill. Just then the train stopped and Harry stood passing a pre-planned note to them

Gotta go, you have about 20 minutes until you reach Hogwarts.

Ron and Hermione read the note and were about to ask what was wrong when Harry slipped the cloak off his back, revealing six golden wings. Hermione and Ron gasped as Harry lifted up off the ground and flew off the train. Everyone on the train who had poked their heads out of cabin doors gasped as the golden blur that was Harry flew past and out the door. Then the train began to move again.

Dumbledore strode up and down his office, waiting for Harry to arrive. Just as he was about to sit down the door to his office opened and Harry strode in, golden wings hanging behind him softly. Dumbledore sighed, "You faced Voldemort over the holidays Harry?" Harry nodded and raised his chin to show Dumbledore the scar. Dumbledore winced and raised his wand, "I am sory Harry but I cannot return your voice, I can however remove the scar." Harry nodded and sighed as Dumbledore cast the spell. Harry then signed something, 'Do you understand me?' Dumbledore raised his hands and relied, 'Yes Harry, congratulations on mastering sign language.' Harry grinned and told Dumbledore everything that had happened over the holidays.

Harry stepped into the Great Hall with his cloak once again covering his body and more importantly, his wings. Ron and Hermione saw him at once and flagged him down. Harry grinned and walked over to his best friends and sat down. Hermione passed the book to him and whispered, "You left it behind." Harry nodded and smiled as Dumbledore stood to give the Opening Speech. "Welcome back to Hogwarts, I trust that by now everyone know that something was flying around on the train here. Just to clear any rumors I will tell everyone what it was. Harry come here and leave the cloak."

Harry stood up and let the cloak fall from his back, revealing his wings then walked over to the podium. Dumbledore smiled then turned serious, "During the holidays Harry was attacked by Lord Voldemort who destroyed Harry's larynyx, removing his ability to speak. Little did Voldemort realize when he did this that he equalized an… equiation we'll just say, making Harry his exact opposite in power and feelings. Harry is now mute but much_, much _more powerful because of it. Thank you Harry you may sit down." Harry nodded and flew lazily over to the Gryffindor table and back to his seat. Ron and Hermione grinned at him and laughed at the amazed looks on everyones faces.

After the feast Harry smiled down the table at Ginny, who Ron had yet to notice, had fallen asleep. Harry pointed this out to Ron and then stood shuffling his wings. Everyone stopped what they were doing at this and watched as Harry walked down to Seamus, who was Ginny's pillow and effortlessly lifted her up. Then to everyone's amazement Harry lifted off the ground and flew off with Ginny asleep in his arms. Ron and Hermione shared an amused glance and turned to face those asking what Harry had told them.

Harry looked at the portrait and smiled, this would be the test. The Fat Ladysmile at him and asked, "Password?" Harry raised his hand and signed, 'Love.' The Fat Lady smiled at him again and opened up Gryffindor tower to Harry and his sleeping load. Harry was about to walk up the stairs to Ginny's dorm then remembered what had happened when he and Ron had tried to visit Hermione one morning. Harry smirked and floated up the stair case on the whisper of a breeze.

Harry laid Ginny down on her bed and smiled as he tucked her in. Ginny mumbled something in her sleep and Harry's smile grew larger. Harry lifted up off the floor gently and glided out of the room silently.

Ron and Hermione smiled as Harry floated down the staircase into the Common Room. Ron stood and shaked his hand, "Finally, someone found how to defeat the anti-boy charms for the Girls Dorms." Harry grinned as Ron laughed. Hermione then spoke up, "I think it was sweet that Harry would be that compassionate for Ginny." At these words Ron stopped laughing and turned a dark crimson before storming off out the portrait. Hermione watched him go before turning a questioning look at Harry, "Was it something I said?" Harry looked at her and guestured, '_I don't have a clue._' Hermione looked at Harry and nodded, not really understanding what he had said but what he meant.

Later that night Harry sat on his four-poster bed meditating. He was just about to try some wandless magic when, out of nowhere Ron burst into his vision. "YOU FUCKING LEAVE MY SISTER ALONE BASTARD!" Ron screamed at him then swung a fist into Harry's face. Harry rolled backwards off the bed and landed in a feaethery mess on the floor. Ron jumped over the bed and landed solidly on Harry left wing. At that moment Harry was more than thankful for being mute or not even Sirius would have been able to stay _asleep (if you know what I mean). _Harry pushed Ron off his wing and stood up ready to fight Ron if he needed. Harry was totally unprepared when Ron pulled his wand out and aimed it at Harry, sending a curse straight for his chest. Harry wrapped his wings around his to deflect the Curse. Harry silently screamed as the flesh on his wings was burnt down to the bone. Ron then dashed at Harry and knocked him down the stairs into the Common Room. Everyone who was sitting around talking or whatever stopped and looked at Harry lying bruised, broken and burnt at the bottom of the stairs and then up to Ron who was looking as though Harry had just killed everyone he cared for. Ron bounded down the stairs and lifted Harry with both hands around his neck, choking him. Harry gagged and tried to brake his hold but was to weak and he just didn't have the energy to brake Ron's grip.

Hermione looked at the scene before her. Harry was lying on the floor before her, Ron standing over him panting, panting, panting, laughing. Ron was laughing. Harry was lying at his feet unconsiosse by his best friends hands. And ron was still laughing. Hermione coulnd't believe it! Looking at Ron she frowned and bent down to check Harry for a pulse. "Ron you killed him." She whispered, "YOU FUCKING KILLED HIM!" Ron shrugged, "Who cares, he can't hit on my sister anymore." Hermione slapped him across the face then bent down holding her hand, "Ow I think it's broken." She whispered, just as she was about to brake down and cry a hand reached out and touched hers. The pain disappeared. Hermione looked down and saw Harry struggling to get to his feet. Ron cried out, "Bastard just die and leave my sister alone!" Harry finished getting to his feet and frowned at Ron before his fist fkew out, striking Ron in the side of the face and knocking him out cold. Harry then followed him back into unconssiosness.

Hermione and Ginny looked down on Harry who was laying, pail sunken and feveris in the hospital wing. Ginny reached out and slowly lifted Harry's hand, while Hermione tried to work out what was wrong. Madam Pomfrey would be heard from outside the Hospital Wing sobbing and explaining something to the Headmaster. Just as Hermione was about to step outside and ask what was wrong Dumbledore came running into the Hospital Wing frantically searching for Harry. When his eyes found Harry his face fell and he stepped forward raising his wand.

Dumbledore looked down on Harry and grimaced, Weasley had done the full works on Harry. "Bodimium Reperum" He whispered. Madom Pomfrey could be heard in the background sobbing and repeating one line over and over, "It won't work, magic wont heal him." Over and over. Dumbledore gave a slight sob as the spell faded showing Harry's body exactly as it had been before the spell had been cast. Dumbledore turned to Ginny and Hermione, "Miss Weasley, Miss Granger, there is a good chance that Harry will not survive the night, I must ask you to leave so that if Harry does leave us you will not be scared." Hermione and Ginny frowned up at him then Ginny spoke, "Were sorry Headmaster but it was my brother who did this so I at least will be staying here since Ron started the fight over me and Harry."

Hermione nodded, that was the right thing to have, "Sir I have to side with Ginny, Harry is my best friend, he has saved me so many times, I will stay here so I can repay the debt if I can." Hermione inwardly grinned as Dumbledore sighed and nodded, "Very well then girls, just make sure that you do not disturb Mr. Weasley." Hermione nodded and cast a guilty glance at Ron, everyone had ignored him when he was braught here, Madam Pomfrey had checked him to make sure he was okay then everyone focused on Harry.

Harry opened his eyes and saw a mass of red hair to his left and even more brown bushy hair to his right. Harry winced as he felt the missing flesh and skin from his wings and arms rubbing against the blankets. Harry rose onto his elbows and looked down at the sleeping girls on eiter side of him. Harry smiled and silently climbed out the bed.

Madam Pomfrey walked into the hospital wing and gasped, Harry was standing over the bed levitating both the girls onto on each without waking them up. It was wandless mute magic. "Impossible." She whispered. Harry looked up at her and lifted a single finger to his lips to say 'quiet' Pomfrey nodded and watched as Harry pulled the sheets up on both girls.

Later Harry and Dumbledore sat in the Headmasters office having a _War of the Fingers _.

Dumbledore sighned, 'Harry I need to know what happened between you and Ron.'

I nodded and signed, 'Ron got all protective over Ginny because I put her to bed, I also think it's because of something Hermione said in passing which Ron took the wrong way.'

Dumbledore spoke aloud, breaking the silence of the room, "Harry I must know, do you have feelings for Miss Weasley or Miss Granger?"

I looked at him horrified, 'How could you even think that I would put them in danger like that. Everyone I loved has died bcause of Voldemort. I will not put anyone else in danger by loving them. If that means that I have to break all my friendships apart then I will if it means that their going to be safe.' Harry lowered his arms and rubbed them to ease some of the pain resulting from his lecture.

Dumbledore sighed and spoke, "Harry nothing will be gained if you refuse yourself the ability to love."

Harry glared, 'I may gain nothing but that doesn't matter, what matters is that everyone else will be alive and happy. I sacrificed my voice for people who hate me, and even if they still hate me, their family and family matters. What I'm trying to say is, I sacrifice and they stay happy. Got it?' Harry lowered his sore arms and stormed out of the office before Dumbledore could answer.

Harry flew along the corridors of Hogwarts, ignoring the insulted looks from teachers, prefects and ghost. Harry didn't quite ignore the cheering from the younger students though. As he was flying Harry looked for Hermione or Ron. Spotting a mass of Red hair among the crowds Harry swooped into a dive and landed next to Ron who was bragging about decking the Invincible Harry Potter. Harry tapped him on the shoulder and smiled at his horrified face.

"Harry you bastard don't senak up on me like that." He whispered. Harry could tell that he was over last night and now was just trying to earn himself some time in the spot light. Harry grinned and flew off.

Hermione stood in a secluded shade under some trees near the lake, around her stood Draco Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle and several other Slytherins. Each of them had their wands out while Hermione's was on the ground before her, snapped in two.

Malfoy laughed as Granger tried to not cry and was about curse her when out of nowhere a gold blur rused past and Granger disappeared. Malfoy spun around trying to find her and found himself face to face with a wall of muscle and feather. "Potter." Malfoy hissed at his arch nemesis. Potter smiled and punched him in the stomach. Malfoy fell over whezzing while all the Slytherins watching began yelling every curse they knew.

Harry grinned as he saw the curses coming and felt Hermione stiffen at his side. Harry pulled her hard against his stone hard chest and wrapped his wings around them while giving out a silent spell. Every curse hit him and backfired at each Slytherin(A.N means each spell was copied and aimed at everyone of the slytherins, funny hey?) Harry unwrapped his wings from around him and Hermione's bodies and smiled at the Slytherins laying all arouns them. Hermione stuck her toung out at Malfoy who was struggling to get to his feet then kicked him in the stomach, several times. She then walked over to her broken wand and sadly picked up the pieces.

Harry watched as Hermione tried to force the two pieces of her wand back together and sighed, now was as good a time as any. Harry stepped forward and took her wand from her, then he lifted his out of it's sheath at his waist and with a seiouse look of concentration, fused the wands together. Harry then handed the new wand back to her.

Hermione took the wand and gave it an experimental swish. Red and gold sparks flew from the end and swirled around her. Hermione laughed as the sparks swished and swirled around her, "Oh Harry thank you so much, this wand is even better than my other one." Harry looked at her and smiled before flying away. Hermione watched him go and sighed, "Something's bothering him but no one can help him…"

* * *

Well, that's it for chapter 1, I kinda sorta, ran out of ideas. If you have one, email it to me. See you in the next chapter…


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione wandered through Hogwarts trying to find Harry, her new wand held firmly in her hand, "Harry where are you?" She whispered. Just as she was about to head to the Great Hall for lunch she heard a soft gentle sound drifting down the corridor, hurrying along Hermione stopped outside the Astronomy Tower. Steeling her resolve she opened the door to see Harry with his feet over the edge and a guitar in his hands as he softly played a song she had never heard before.

Harry smiled as he sat looking out over the Lake and quidditch pitch playing soft nots on his guitar, Harry had made the guitar himself, carving every part of it to his exact needs before putting his very _life force _into the guitar to create a truly magnificent instrument. Even now he was not quite finished, beside him sat an Ancient Runes book from which he had been searching through to find some interesting symbols and runes to carve into his guitar. Finishing the song he had written Harry jerked at the sound of applause. Looking over his shoulder Harry saw Hermione looking at him with a startled Ginny beside her. Smiling he gestured for them to come over and sit down.

Once the girls were comfortable Harry once again began to play guitar, his wings wrapped around bot girls to keep the chills away. Halfway through the song Harry felt Hermione reach into her pocket and pulled out her new wand and began to swish it around creating red, blue and gold sparks in the air, showering the group with magic. When Harry was finished playing he stood and looked at the two girls before swinging his guitar over his back and leading the girls down the stairs.

Ron sat at Gryffindor Table looking frantically for Hermione, Ginny and Harry, finally seeing them he felt his muscles relax. Looking over at the Slytherin Table he could see Draco Malfoy and his goons planning something. Rising to his feet, Ron tried to warn his friends and sister only to be hit in the back with a quickly muttered stunning spell.

Harry looked around and saw the brief flash of red indicating a Stunner and immediaty went into defense mode. Dropping to the ground Harry rolled and drew his wand then leapt into the air, rising gracefully on his wings. Looking around Harry sees where the attack came from and lands soundlessly on the Slytherin Table.

Draco looked up at Potter and gulped, standing before him was not the angst teen of fifth year, but an Angel of God, Warrior of the Light, here to smite his foes and conwuer the Dark.

Harry grinned down at Malfoy clumsily attempted to raise his wand. Harry smirked as Malfoy cast a feeble stunning spell which Harry blocked with his bare arm. Malfoy gulped as Harry dropped his smirk and glared before fixing his gaze on Dumbledore and mouthing, 'We Will Dual.' Dumbledore nodded and Harry returned his gaze to Malfoy. 'I challenge you to a dual. No seconds, no rules.' Dumbledore gasped as he read Harry's lips, _what is that fool of a boy doing, no rules, if he gets killed then I'll need to train a new weapon to defeat Voldemort. _

Harry grinned as Malfoy nodded, accepting the dual. Harry lifted into the air and flew over to the Gryfindor Table, landing soundlessly and awakening Ron in the same movement. Grinning he motioned for the students to step back against the walls and let Harry and Draco have the floor. When the floor was clear Harry looked over at Malfoy and mouithed, 'First one to surrendor or die loses.' Malfoy nodded and the dual started.

Hermione and Ron stared in horror as curse after curse was fired by the two dualists, with neither gaining a hit or advantage. Malfoy would cast multiple spells in quick succession in hopes of overwhelming Harry who could counter by firing one spell with his wand and a shield charm using Wandless Magic. Harry grinned as Malfoy jumped from Table to Table avoiding his curses.

Malfoy glared at Potter who was standing in one spot smirking at _him! _Draco Malfoy, heir of the Heir of the Great Malfoy Lineage. Muttering Malfoy decided to dip into his fathers teaching, pulling various Dark Spells to the top of his mind.

Harry grinned as Malfoy stumbled dropping his shield. Launching himself ito the air Harry cast multiple Reducto Curses at the Tables and chairs, breaking them into large chunks of useless wood.

Malfoy looked around himself trying to understand why Potter had destroyed the Tables when he saw a basic flicking of Potter's wand. Swish and flick…

Harry smiled triumpiantly as the Wood chuncks rose into the air with the simple Levitation Charm. Below him, Malfoy jumped from Chunk to chunk, trying to get level with him.

Hermione clapped her her hand over her mouth as she recognized the Wand Moveements Malfoy was using. She had seen it in one of the DADA Books in the Room of Requirements. Malfoy was going to use a Dark Magic Virus Spell, a spell which infected the victim, sapping their Magical Energy, leaving them Magically weaker than a muggle. Hermione screamed out to Hary as Malfoy finished the spell and fired at Harry.

Harry heard Hermione scream but didn't need her to tell him what the spell was. Harry had read all the books in the Room of Requirement, and had recognized this one the instant Malfoy negan the spell. Harry blinked lazily as the spell raced towards him, Hermione's screams echoing throughout the Hall. When the spell hit him Harry dropped several feet before catching himself, then glared at Malfoy who was preparing another Dark Spell.

Malfoy muttered another spell his father had taught him and let it fly, sucking the oxygen out of the air around Potter who began to swoon immediately as the air became unbreathable. Grinning Malfoy cast several freezing spells, freezing Harry solid.

Hermione sobbed into Ron's shirt as Malfoy prepared a Reductor Curse then fired, shattering the ice and Harry. Beside her Ginny stared, as Harry's guitar fell.

Malfoy watched as Potter's guitar fell towards the ground then frowned as Weasel's sister lunged forward and caught the Guitar.

Ginny held the guitar in her hands as Ron and Hermione helped her to her feet. Looking down at the guitar in her hands Ginny could _feel _Harry in it. Suddenly an ethereal hand appeared holding hers. Looking up she saw Harry.

Harry grinned down at Ginny as he gently pulled the guitar out of her hands and slung it over his back, reverting his body to it's physical form before looking up at Malfoy who was shaking in fear, as were many other Slytherins from the crowd. Smirking Harry lifted back into the air and flew at Malfoy at full speed while enchanting his fist to become rock.

Malfoy watched as Potter flew at him, drawing his fist back. Hastily erecting a shield Malfoy stumbled back and waited for Potter to colide with his invisible wall.

Harry saw the wall with his Second Sight and flew faster, pouring more magic into his fist. When he was at the wall Harry swung his fist and went riht through it, still picking up speed and power until he hit Malfoy who flew back and shattered his own shield before smashing against the far wall of the Great Hall with enough force to break several ribs. Harry watched as Malfoy fell to the floor and rolled over onto his back before floating over and summoning the Sword of Gryfindor and pressing it to Malfoys throat and mouthing, 'Yield. Now.' Malfoy nodded and whispered hoarsely, "I yield, Potter wins." All around the Hall cheers erupted then cut out almost immediately when Harry bent down and placed his hand on Malfoy's chest, healing him instantly.

Malfoy got to his feet checking his body for injuries before looking at Harry and simply said, "Thank you Potter, good dual." Harry smiled and for the first time in nearly fifty years a Gryfindor and Slytherin shook hands as friends.

Wow! Even I was thrilled at that dual. And never mind about the new book being out, I didn't like the ending of Half Blood Prince, so I'm acting as though it never got released. Hope ya'll keep reading this, I doubt it matches Rowling's work but I do hope it comes close.


End file.
